particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Patriotic Socialist Movement
Red |Seats1 Title = House of Senators |Seats1 = |Seats2 Title = House of Deputies |Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Communal government |Seats3 = |politics = Politics of Kalopia-Wantuni |political parties = Political parties in Kalopia-Wantuni |elections = Elections in Kalopia-Wantuni |party_logo = }} The Patriotic Socialist Movement (PASOK) is a leftist political party in Kalopia-Wantuni. Established in 3990, the party's formation was spearheaded by Vasilis Christofias, who went on to become its first leader. The party first gained representation in Congress in the 3993 elections, when 64 of its candidates, including Christofias, were elected. Since then, PASOK has retained a continuous presence in the legislature, traditionally aligned with other left-leaning groups. The bulk of the party's membership consists of social democrats, progressives, liberal Ahmadists and other generally center-left groupings. The PASOK caucus in Congress counts 370 members. History Early years The Patriotic Socialist Movement traces its roots to the nationalist, anti-Chann movement in the 3990s. At the time, the government of Kalopia-Wantuni was negotiating the latter's accession to the Imperial Republic. The accession faced fierce opposition from several major groups in Kalopia, including the trade union movement, which was dominated by the nationalist Vasilis Christofias and his allies at the time. Under his leadership, the Kalopian National Confederation of Labor launched an anti-imperialist committee in 3989; the following year, this group reorganized as a political party, branding itself as the Patriotic Socialist Movement, PASOK. The new party fielded over 130 candidates in the 3993 general election, ultimately winning 64 deputies and 5 senators. In reaction to the relative success of PASOK, the ruling group, the Great Freeholder League, outlawed the party. Following its forced shut-down, PASOK launched a successful coup d'état against the Great Freeholder League, the ruling Kalopian party. The coup was spearheaded by Christofias and the PASOK vice president, Muhammad Atiq. After their rise to power, PASOK nominated Christofias as prime minister, a post he took in 3993. Fresh elections were called in 3994, where they captured roughly 47% of the vote, after having banned the Great Freeholder League. After 3994, no elections took place before the year 4000. Despite the raison d'être of PASOK having been the expulsion of Chann presence in Kalopia-Wantuni, the country remained part of the Imperial Republic after the party's rise to power. During this first six-year period in which PASOK held a monopoly on power, they successfully drafted a new constitution for the country, including linguistic, electoral and political reforms. The opposition parties in Congress boycotted this process, however, accusing PASOK of authoritarianism. 41st century The PASOK government issued a writ for an election to be held in January 4000. The constitution drafted under the premiership of Vasilis Christofias came into effect at that point. During the final months of the drafting process, the main opposition party, KANTI, announced that it would boycott the 4000 elections, in protest to PASOK's allegedly autocratic style of governing. This left the Radical Party as the sole effective opposition party. As a result, PASOK won 87% of the vote, and 442 of the 500 Congress seats. Evangelos Kyprianou was elected party leader in 4002, succeeding its founder Vasilis Christofias, who at the time served as President of Kalopia (4000–4008). Towards the conclusion of Christofias' second term, in 4007, Kyprianou announced launched his bid to succeed the former as President, while simultaneously announced his resignation as party leader. He was replaced at the 4007 extraordinary party congress by Aleka Stylianou; at the same congress, Kyprianou was confirmed as the PASOK candidate for the 4008 elections. Ultimately, he was elected President on a mandate of 73% of the popular vote. Despite the large margin of victory, it was a setback compared to the previous election; PASOK simultaneously lost 100 seats in Congress, falling from 470 to 370, out of 500 in total. Ideology Ideological trends *'Social democracy'. The party leadership of PASOK has traditionally greatly emphasized social democracy and fiscal statism. The social democratic faction of the party held a majority at its founding convention, and has marked party policy since then. They historically hold strong ties to the labor unions. *'Liberal Ahmadism'. While nominally a secular party, PASOK houses a relatively large number of liberal Ahmadists, who make up the modernist and reformist of the religion. Despite thier self-avowed liberalism, the liberal Ahmadists in PASOK are typically more socially conservative than their secular peers. *'Social liberalism'. Among the younger sections of the party, social liberalism has recently gained major prominence. Feminism, same-sex rights and anti-racism are major themes and causes associated with PASOK's socially liberal faction. They frequently clash with the party's Ahmadists and nationalists. *'Nationalism'. The nationalist branch of the party is generally considered its most rightist. Anti-immigrant sentiment in certain circles in the party have led to expulsions and conflict in the past. The majority of nationalists in PASOK are, however, mainstream; they make up a major share of the party membership. Election results Presidential elections Congressional elections | | valign="top" | | |} Leadership Party leaders *Vasilis Christofias (3990—4002) *Evangelos Kyprianou (4002—4007) *Aleka Stylianou (4007—4010) Prime Ministers *Vasilis Christofias (3993—4000) Presidents *Vasilis Christofias (4000—4008) *Evangelos Kyprianou (4008—present) Category:Political parties in Kalopia